The Girl's A Genius!
by Elmo's Fluffy Wife
Summary: Artemis Fowl was born a girl, where to go from there? Read and find out! Please no flames over the pairing. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1  Falls On Dead Ears

**A/N:** **Description:** _Artemis Fowl was born a girl, where to go from there? Well I know it starts on the Eternity Code so that I can do the pairing without it being totally disgusting, by the way; I'll ignore any flames I get over the pairing (allthough I'd like it if I got none at all, so pretty please no flames? :3) I'm also making Artemis two years older than she is supposed to be in the book, (again so I can do the pairing without it being totally disgusting) so she's fifteen in this book. __Spoilers for anyone who hasn't read The Eternity Code!:__ Because this Fic is mostly going to focus on the pairing, I'm starting from the moment Butler gets shot. I'm also going to skip writing chapters without Artemis in them, and might just summarize some. Don't forget to tell me what you think in the reviews! I'm very interested to hear your thoughts! :D_

**CHAPTER ONE:**

In his right hand Blunt held a silenced pistol.

"You first," he said "Then the ape."

Arno cocked the gun, took aim briefly and fired.

Butler came from nowhere, flinging himself in the bullet's path. The Teflon coated bullet drilled through his Kevlar vest and entered Butler's chest a centimetre below his heart. It was a fatal wound. The bullet sent Butler crashing into Artemis pinning her to the desert cart. Nothing of her was visible except one Armani black high-heel. Butler's breath was shallow and he couldn't see, but he wasn't dead yet. Arno Blunt drew a sharp breath and Butler fired six shots at the sound, one managed to clip the side of his head and knock him unconcsious.

Artemis struggled out from underneath her giant bodyguard, wiping cream, icing and God knows what else off her grey Gucci skirt. She wiped her black framed glasses on her relatively desert free blouse. Artemis was relieved to see Arno Blunt lying on the floor. "Good shooting, Butler. One more thing, I've decided to wear a bullet-proof vest to our future meetings. That should make your job somewhat easier, hey?" It was at that point that she saw the blood leaking through Butler's shirt. "Butler, you're injured." A large part of Artemis wanted to drape her arms around the bodyguared and cry. Which she half did; she knealt down beside him and pressed her hands over the wound, willing the blood to stop flowing.

"Artemis... is that you?" Butler's words came quietly and in short gasps.

"Yes, it's me. Don't talk, Butler. Lie still, the wound is not serious."

Butler spluttered, it was the closest thing he could get to a laugh, and blood dribbled from inside his mouth down his cheek. With all the strength he had left, Butler raised a hand "Goodbye... Artemis... my friend."

Artemis took his hand in her bloodstained ones. "Goodbye Butler." She sobbed, the tears flowing now.

"Artemis... call me Domovoi." Butler knew that he wasn't supposed to tell his principle his first name. Unless it was to late to matter.

"Goodbye, Domovoi." The hand dropped. Butler was dead. Artemis picked it up again. "No!" She screamed, holding his hand to her forehead "Butler! I love you, please... don't do this to me!"

She caught herself, and stopped. She took a shaky breath and composed herself. Now was the time to think. Time was the enemy here. She couldn't stop it, but she halt Butler's passage through it. Artemis dragged Butler and put him on the desert trolley. She wheeled him into the kitchen and started throwing all the fish and frozen foodstuffs out of the fridge. She placed him in it, and packed as much ice as she could around him.

"Hold on, Domovoi." She whispered. "I'll be back for you."


	2. Chapter 2  Old Friends and Memories

**A/N:** New chapter so soon! the ideas are just rolling out of me. Thank you Blake Little and Pollie Little for being my first reviewers, hopefully I'll get more :P, by the way, what's up with your las names being the same?

**Disclaimer:** Forgot to put this in the last one. I don't own anything, although I think I own Artemis because it's only her hair colour and name that's the same as in the book... dunno.

**CHAPTER TWO - OLD FRIENDS AND MEMORIES:**

Artemis called Detective Justin Barre and called in a favour. Artemis told him to keep his men away from the freezers in the resteraunt for long enough for her to get Butler out of there (though she didn't tell him that bit). Then she made her way to the Ice Age Cryogenics Institution to rent a tube for Butler. By the time the mobile unit for transporting the pods got to the resteraunt it had been two hours since Butler had been shot. Justin Barre was waiting for them when they got there. "Cryogenics." he said reading the sign on the van. "You think they can do anything for him?"

"You looked in the freezer then?"

"My curiosity got the best of me. I wish it hadn't, he was a good man."

"_Is_ a good man." Artemis insisted. "I'm not giving up on him."

The officer nodded. "Who pulled the trigger?"

"Arno Blunt." replied Artemis and then gave Barre a description of the man. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, smudging her make-up, but she was too tired to care. "The bullet was meant for me. Butler saved my life."

"That's Butler all right." Just then two paramedics brought Butler out on a trolley. A frosting of ice covered his face and his fingers were turning blue. "Any person who can fix this would have to be a magician."

Artemis looked sadly at Butler rolling passed. "That's the plan," she sniffed and wiped her eyes one more time. "That's the plan."

Artemis sat in the back of the van watching Doctor Lane perform the steps of cryogenics on Butler. She was explaining each step as she was working, and Artemis was absorbing any information to be gotten from the procedures. The thing she was most interested in though, was how much longer it was going to take. When the doctor was finally finished, Artemis shooed her out and made a very important phone call to _The Times. _

She ended the call and walked to the side of the cryo pod. She sighed and put her hand on the glass. "What have I done to you?" she whispered. With one last longing look Artemis turned and out of the rear window of the van and gazed at the clouds, reminiscing over memories of her and Butler. There were a lot, seeing as he had been there through her whole life. Thinking back as far as she could Artemis found her earliest memory of her and Butler was when she was two and she had gone for a stroll in the Manor grounds to burn off some excess energy before going to bed. But it was almost dark and she tripped over a rock and scratched her knee. She started to cry, but Butler was there straight away, scooping her up in his giant arms and bringing her back into the house. He put a plaster on Artemis's knee and wiped the tears off her face, then carried her up to bed.

Artemis's memories were interrupted by a movement on the wall above. She opened the van door slowly, and the creature drew a handgun from it's belt. "Don't shoot," said Artemis, raising her hands above her shoulders. "I need your help." The fairy activated its wings and flew down so its visor was at Artemis's eye level. "I am a friend to the People, my name is-"

The fairy slid her visor up. "i know who you are, Artemis." said Captain Holly Short.

"Holly. It's you." Artemis smiled.

"I know it's me. What's going on here?"

"I can explain later."

"No, Artemis. I want an explanation now." She looked around. "Where's Butler? Watching our backs as usual?"

Artemis didn't answer, but the expression on her face and the way she quickly turned her face away was all the explanation Holly needed.


End file.
